This invention relates generally to vehicle control systems and, in particular, to a system and method for controlling the headlights of the vehicles. The invention is particularly adapted to controlling the vehicle's headlamps in response to sensing the headlights of oncoming vehicles and taillights of leading vehicles.
It has long been a goal to automatically control the state of a vehicle's headlights in order to accomplish automatically that which is manually performed by the driver. In particular, the driver of a vehicle whose headlights are in a high-beam state will dim the headlights upon conscious realization that the headlights are a distraction to the driver of an oncoming vehicle or a leading vehicle. It is desirable to relieve the driver of such duties and thereby allow the driver to concentrate on the driving task at hand. The ideal automatic control would also facilitate the use of high beams in conditions which allow their use, increasing the safety for the controlled vehicle as well as reducing the hazard caused by the occasional failure of the driver to dim the headlights when such headlights are distracting another driver.
Prior attempts at vehicle headlight dimming controls have included a single light sensor which integrates light in the scene forward of the vehicle. When the integrated light exceeds a threshold, the vehicle headlights are dimmed. Such approaches have been ineffective. The headlights of oncoming vehicles are, at least from a distance, point sources of light. In order to detect such light sources in an integrated scene, it is necessary to set a sufficiently low threshold of detection that many non-point-sources at lower intensities are interpreted as headlights or taillights. Such prior art vehicle headlight dimming controls have also been ineffective at reliably detecting the taillights of leading vehicles. The apparent reason is that the characteristics of these two light sources; for example, intensity, are so different that detecting both has been impractical. In order to overcome such deficiencies, additional solutions have been attempted, such as the use of infrared filtering, baffling of the optic sensor, and the like. While such modifications may have improved performance somewhat, the long-felt need for a commercially useful vehicle headlight dimming control has gone unmet.